Lista di artisti burlesque e spogliarelliste
Questa è una lista di famosi artisti del burlesque e del neoburlesque, che alcune volte si sono esibite anche nella danza del ventre oppure nello spogliarello anche integrale. Spogliarelliste storiche e leggendarie * Eva * Le mille e una notte * Salomè Primordi del burlesque * Ann Corio * La Bella Otero * Gypsy Rose Lee (italiano) (artista del burlesque, paroliera e spogliarellista "pudica". * Mata Hari (nata come Margaretha Geertruida Zelle, la famosa spia olandese che spiava per i tedeschi, fucilata dai francesi) Spogliarelliste dopo la seconda guerra mondiale in Havana, Cuba (1950).]] * April March (born Velma Fern Worden) * Bernie Barker, world's oldest male stripperGuinness World Records. Oldest male stripper. Accessed August 19, 2007. * Blaze Starr (born Fannie Belle Fleming) * Candy Barr (born Juanita Dale Slusher) * Carol Doda (born Carol Ann Doda) * Charmion * Chesty Morgan (born Ilona Wilczkowska) * Fanne Foxe (born Annabelle Battistella) * Jennie Lee (aka The Bazoom Girl) * Josephine Baker/Joséphine Baker * Lili St. Cyr (born Willis Marie Van Schaack) * Louise Wightman (Princess Cheyenne) * Mara Gaye (born Marjorie Helen Ginsberg) * Maud Allan * Nejla Ates * Phyllis Dixey * Rose La Rose * Sally Rand (born Harriet Helen Gould Beck) * Sayuri Ichijō, Japan's most famous sex performer of the early 1970s, and star of director Tatsumi Kumashiro's Ichijo's Wet Lust (1972) * Tempest Storm (born Annie Blanche Banks) * Trisha Paytas * Evelyn West (born Amy Mae Coomer) * Vednita Carter Spogliarelliste dopo il 2000 at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival.]] * Anna Bogen * Anna Fur Laxis (english) * Aurora Black * Australia's Thunder from Down Under, international male review * Anna Nicole Smith (Born: Vickie Lynn Marshall), former TV personality * Brianna Taylor, reality show personality, singer and songwriter * Bruise Violet * Channing Tatum, American fashion model, actor, and film producer * Chippendales, a male dancer franchise * Courtney Love, front person for the American band Hole * Danni Ashe, an erotic model and pioneer businesswoman in online adult industry * Dita von Teese (born Heather Renée Sweet), an American burlesque artist, model and actress * Diablo Cody, noted for writing a memoir about her year as a stripper * Elisabeth Eaves, former stripper and author * Heather Veitch, founder of JC's Girls, ministry offering strippers resources on pursuing a life outside of the adult entertainment industry * Jenna Jameson, entrepreneur and former leading pornographic actress * Kalani Kokonuts * Lady Gaga, (born Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta) American pop recording artist * Lilly Mae Lovett (residente in Olanda) * Lily Burana, ex-spogliarellista e autrice di Strip City * Miss Dirty Martini * Morganna (born Morganna Roberts), former stripper and exotic dancer for the Flamingo Club in Baltimore, aka "Morganna the Kissing Bandit", known for her numerous stunts involving kissing baseball players during games. * Missy Malone, burlesque performer scozzese, attrice e modella * Sally Yoshino Japanese AV idol and striptease dancer * Tila Tequila (born Tila Nguyễn), singer, model, and television personality Artisti del burlesque italiani * Albadoro Gala * Angie Pontani (italiano) (artista del burlesque italo-americana) * Biatrice * Candy Rose * Dixie Ramone * Eve La Plume Voci correlate *''Behind the Burly Q'', a 2010 documentary about the golden age of burlesque. Note Fonti Categoria:Burlesque * Spogliarelliste Spogliarelliste Categoria:Nudità Categoria:Artisti del Burlesque Categoria:Artisti burlesque Categoria:Artisti contemporanei Categoria:Attrici italiane Categoria:Attrici statunitensi Categoria:Liste